


baby it's cold outside

by ahopelessbird



Series: hwangniel oneshots [1]
Category: Wanna One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on the song baby it's cold outside, merry early christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopelessbird/pseuds/ahopelessbird
Summary: minhyun wants to leave, daniel is desperate for him to stay. minhyun then finally relents.





	baby it's cold outside

daniel groaned in frustration as he threw his controller on the sofa in a fit of feigned anger as he crossed his arms.  
" hyung it's not fair~!" daniel whined, pouting.  
minhyun laughed at that before glancing at the clock. daniel seemed to notice the action for he then demanded they play another round of the game. minhyun sighed at the younger's childish antics before brushing daniel's request off and proceeded to pack his things.  
daniel thrashed his hands at minhyun's response, complaining about how minhyun never complied to his demands.  
" But hyung~! you rarely deny the other hyungs' requests~!!!" daniel then moved to block minhyun's way out of the room.  
minhyun had never sighed as many times as he did in his life as compared to that day. shaking his head and motioning for daniel to move, minhyun picked up this bag.  
desperate for minhyun to stay, daniel turned on the tv, hoping that something that could captivate minhyun's attention would make him stay.  
lady luck must have heard daniel's pleas and pitied him.  
" the temperature today will be extremely low we recommend citizens to stay indoors."  
daniel's eyes brightened up upon hearing this.  
" hyung it'll be cold outside today! why don't you stay here~!" minhyun hesitated for a moment before replying " niel-ah...woojin-ah will get suspicious..."  
daniel's smile wavered a little before he moaned in distress. minhyun almost felt bad for daniel before daniel suddenly perked up again.  
" but hyung, it's too cold outside for you to walk!"  
minhyun groaned. daniel was always unbelievably stubborn.  
" niel-ah...i really have to get home...i have a-" daniel waved his hands frantically at this.  
" hyungggg you might freeze outside!!! you might even die of hypothermia!!! then i might never get to see you again! imagine how pathetic my life would be without you!!!" minhyun rolled his eyes, daniel was over-exaggerating as he peered outside the window only to be met with piles of snow almost blocking his line of vision.  
" ...i'll stay until it's less cold outside then..."  
needless to say, minhyun never left the apartment that night.  
★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡  
e x t r a  
★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡★彡  
minhyun doesn't know why but daniel's limbs are tangled with his because daniel thought he was cold.  
" isn't it uncomfortable niel-ah?"  
daniel shook his head " i'm always comfortable if you're here with me hyung~"  
on days like this, minhyun wished they would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> no hate please!!!  
> feel free to give constructive feedback!  
> thank you~!!!


End file.
